


Day 37: Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [38]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Considering the severe nature of the situation, Dipper and Mabel handled it with a pretty good amount of levity. A couple of jokes about how Dipper would have “no balls” after the surgery took the edge off the fact that they’d discovered a lump one day. Cancer is always scary, but they’d caught it early.

It was an alarming discovery, but overall not the worst thing they’d dealt with in their lives. The difficulty they both had in their teenage years when their feelings grew to be more than normal siblings should have. Their young adult years when it was discovered and they were disowned by their parents. All the struggles that came afterward when friends they thought they could rely on turned their backs on them. They persevered through it all, and they’d persevere through this.

A few months later, follow-up testing revealed that the cancer had metastasized. Badly. It was in multiple locations and growing quickly. They began the chemotherapy to try and stop it, but the disease refused to die. Dipper fought hard but he looked weaker every day.

Mabel was at a loss. She’d checked every website, every book, called a couple dozen support lines. She even consulted a wizard the Hand Witch had connected her with. No one had anything. 

She put the details of his situation into a list for patients willing to try new procedures and medicines that were still under testing. Perhaps there was something there that could work. But everyone who contacted her had either very weak data or results too good to be legitimate. While she might say she’d try anything, she wasn’t going to make him suffer on a pipe dream.

The doctor predicted he had maybe a month. It was couched in the sentiment that “sometimes people pull through”, but Mabel knew that was just something he had to say. It wasn’t wrong, and it wasn’t that he didn’t care, he was just a man who deals with death and tries to make it easier for those who don’t.

Dipper was asleep at the moment. Mabel wiped away a tear with the hand that wasn’t holding his. It was their 24th anniversary. Just short of their Silver Anniversary. Just the two of them, like every anniversary before it. Dipper would have wanted it that way.

Scars too deep to ignore had stopped her from contacting the rest of the family. It hurt so much to do this alone, but she wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of thinking they actually cared about the twins after all that happened.

Mabel lay her head on his chest, listening to his calm, slow breathing. Through a mist covered eye, she saw a strand of her hair drift into view. It was brunette most of the way, but just before it was too far up to see, gray. Gray she’d never get to see on him.


End file.
